


The Old Familar Sting

by orphan_account



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A point of view on Logan when Laura reveals the claws.





	

Well, fuck.

Fuck fuck _fuck_.

He didn't need this shit.

They had been compromised. It wasn't supposed to happen. Logan could admit they weren't doing fine, far from it, but it wasn't _that bad_ until nurse Gabriella came looking for him. Logan had agreed to drive the nurse and her daughter to North Dakota. He only took the job for the money, but even with the promise fifty thousand dollars, he didn't agree to be a protection detail. That was a part of his past.

Logan had no qualms about leaving Laura and letting the people after her get her back. Charles had promised Laura that Logan would be back for her. _Sorry kid_. Not his problem. Charles was his first priority and their home was no longer safe, he had to get them out of there.

But of course it wasn't easy. It never was; one thing after another. _Fucking thank you nurse lady._

Pierce put Logan to the ground, hard. His body was aching. His lack of reaction had more to do with wanting a moment of rest than the men and the guns pointed at him. The latter of which was nothing new. Besides, if they get the girl then the chances were good that they would leave just as quickly as they came. He would placate Charles’ worries later.

"Go get her."

A small group of men went in after her. He heard gunshots, pounding, screaming, and more gunshots from the inside. Then Laura came out. Her stride was relentless, seemingly not bothered at the threat against her. Who wouldn’t be when carrying a severed head?

Wait… wait, what in the fuck? Did that small little girl really take off someone’s head?

_She’s a mutant Logan._

Laura rolled the head to Pierce. It landed precisely in the right spot. She was sending a message.    

Pierce acted disappointed in her. He admonished her, trying to talk her down, trying to get her under control. Logan recognizes the method. He’s lived through the method. It makes him ache all over again. There are flashes of old, fractured memories and false offers of security. It was like looking at Stryker through Pierce.

It was uncanny watching Laura advanced on them. The darkness surrounding her made his hair prickle. She’s the predator going after their prey. A weapon comes to light. Its sharp metal slicing through the skin and it sung from its release. Bloodied knuckles were left in its wake. Something so damn deadly in the hands of something so small. The shock is fresh for Logan. It’s not him. It’s not his claws, but they twinge—oh they fucking twinge, wanting to join her.

It had to be a nightmare. His devices were a unique creation. To see it in a kid of all people made him pause. It was never just need of an escort. Gabriella first called to him as Wolverine, because she knew he would know how to help Laura. It’s why she was so desperate. It’s why she tried to stop the mouthy woman at the motel, because Laura would’ve hurt her.

The men after Laura gave her the claws. A price so high that it wasn’t something that she could just walk away from.

_She’s a mutant Logan._

No. She’s a weapon.


End file.
